The Darkness Within
by Rhiannyx
Summary: Merlin, the greatest sorcerer of all time, destined to be the saviour of Camelot - but he could also be its bane. As the seeds of Merlin and Morgana's destruction are being sewn, it is down to Arthur to find the real Merlin from the lure of evil.
1. Whispers in the Dark

**A/N: This is written purely for my enjoyment - if you like it too, yay! Obviously, some story lines aren't going to fit with the actual storyline of Merlin, because this is my version of events. This is set after Arthur becomes King and marries Gwen, but before the start of season 5 (pretend that never comes)**

**It will involve Merlin/Morgana (not romantic, maybe later), Arthur/Gwen (obviously, they _are_ married!) and a bit of Merlin/Arthur (no slash, just bromance!)**

**Anyway, enough of my drivel. I hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

"Emrys."

Merlin's eyelids twitched.

"Emrys."

He shifted, his back scratching against the rough sheets of his bed.

"Emrys!"

With a gasp, his eyes flew open. The darkness of his room blinded him and he clawed at the cloths he was entangled in, his breath coming harsh and ragged. Something had woken him...a hand on his shoulder...

A faint sliver of light oozed through the window, creeping its way into the black recesses of the chamber. There was silence. He was alone.

Merlin wiped his brow, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat. He made to settle back down but something caught his eye: the door was slightly ajar.

"Leoht." He whispered, wincing as the bright light erupted on his palm. Trying to ignore the icy sense of foreboding churning in his stomach, he slid his legs off the bed and got to his feet, cautiously stealing to the door. Very slowly, he pushed the wooden slats, clenching his teeth together in anticipation of a creak.

As the light flooded into the room, he saw a black outline dart out of the door at the other end. Forgetting about being stealthy, Merlin leapt down the stairs and sprinted across the room, flinging himself at the door and narrowly missing a vial that wobbled precariously on the table. Scrabbling to open it, he heard a voice behind him.

"Merlin?"

It was Gaius. Merlin quickly extinguished the light.

"Merlin, whatever are you doing?" He sounded rather indignant, his tone a lot sharper than usual. Merlin took a deep breath and turned around.

"I...er...I needed to do something." As he said it, he could picture Gaius' expression clearly in his head, even if he couldn't see it. That usual look of 'I may be old but I know that you're lying as surely as I know that Arthur is a dollop head' was no doubt etched upon the physician's lined face.

"I'm sure it can wait."

"No, really." It was rather an awkward conversation, as neither of them could see the other properly so they were aiming their words at the air. "I...supper didn't agree with me. I think I need to go and...sort it out..."

"Merlin, you do know that I'm the physician? Stomach aches are what you come to _me _for."

"Armour! I need to polish the King's armour." Merlin crossed his fingers at his side.

"In the middle of the night? Go back to bed, Merlin."

"Look," Merlin's shoulder slumped. He cast a glance at the door. "There was someone here. They just ran out and I need to follow them before they get away."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I felt something on my shoulder when I was asleep then I ran out here and I saw someone leaving..." his voice trailed off as he realised his story sounded rather lame.

"I think you're just tired. You need to go to sleep, you have training first thing in the morning and you know what Arthur's like when you're not wide awake."

"I do." Merlin said bitterly, his thoughts on the hammer he was often treated to as a 'wake-up call'. With a final glance at the door, which stood innocently shut, he traipsed back to his room. Flopping onto his mattress, he stared up at the ceiling, thoughts racing through his brain. Just as his eyes started to pull closed and he was falling into an uneasy sleep, he heard a voice beside his ear.

"Emrys."

Sitting bolt upright, Merlin spun around. Even in the obsidian dark of night, he could see the bright blue eyes staring at him.

"Hello, Emrys." Merlin could feel breath on his neck – whoever they were, they were inches from him.

"Who are you?" was all he could gasp out.

"Mordred."

* * *

There was a knocking on the door. Arthur groaned, turning over and trying to fall back asleep. The knocking continued, more persistent.

"Come in." He croaked, pushing his torso off the bed and rubbing his eyes. He had a vague feeling he should be angry about something, but he wasn't sure what...

A figure shuffled into the room. It was Gaius. Frowning, Arthur looked at the physician. "Gaius, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm afraid it's not good, sire. It's Merlin."

A cog clunked into place in Arthur's brain. He leapt to his feet, suddenly wide awake. "Where is he?"

"I was going to ask the same question."

A silence fell. They both stood with their mouths hanging slightly open, their eyes darting about the room as if hoping he was hiding behind a bucket.

"Well, where could he be?" Arthur demanded after a while, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

Gaius gave a small shrug, but his attempt at hiding something was obvious.

Arthur slowly drew towards him. "Gaius...is he at the tavern?"

"What?" The old man gave a startled laugh. "Oh, no! At least, I hope not."

"I hope he's not, too. Because otherwise, he'll wish he'd never been born." Arthur cast a nervous glance at the window as he spoke, a part of him secretly wishing that Merlin _was_ at the tavern. He passed a hand across his eyes. "Well, he can't have just disappeared! I'll inform the guard to keep watch. Where could he have gone?"

"Sire, he was acting rather...peculiar...last night. Talking about seeing someone. He wanted to leave, to follow them." Gaius watched the King pace agitatedly, his feet thumping against the floor.

"You think he did?" Arthur leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't know, sire. He may still turn up, he may just be in the stables or in the armoury..."

"Merlin, working at his time of the day?" Arthur snorted.

"Stranger things have happened..." The feeble hope in Gaius' voice was hanging by a thread.

Arthur fixed his eyes on Gaius'. "We will find him. Don't worry."

With an incline of his head, Gaius turned and left. Arthur waited for the door to shut then closed his eyes and rolled his head back, heaving a sigh.

* * *

Merlin grunted. He opened his eyes and stared blearily around. He wondered if he'd fallen asleep during training with Arthur and Arthur had hit him over the head with the hammer. As he tried to push himself up, he suddenly felt something wrench him back. With a yelp, he looked down and saw two iron chains clamped over his wrists.

"Hello, Merlin."

He cried out, wheeling around, trying to find the source of the voice. The world was spinning. His feet slid uselessly over the cold stone floor.

"Shh." He felt a hand settle on his head. "I won't hurt you. At least...not yet."

His insides turned to lead. He would know that voice anywhere. Breath shaking, tears stinging his eyes, he raised his gaze to stare up into the beautifully terrible face of Morgana.


	2. The Lost Boy

**A/N: I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who read the first chapter! And a hello to you if you're new or something...I don't know what I'm babbling about. HOW GOOD WAS THAT EPISODE ON SATURDAY?! Just thought I'd say that. Okay. I'm done. Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin kicked desperately, smacking his spine against the wall as he struggled to get away from her. She sneered and grabbed his wrist in a steel grip, pulling him towards her. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"I don't know what you want, but I know you'll have to kill me before you get it!" He spat.

Morgana gave a small laugh. "That's very brave for a serving boy. Especially from one who is faced by a High Priestess with powers he can't even begin to imagine."

"What do you want, Morgana?"

"Hmm..." She titled her head, brushing her fingers across his cheek. "I don't know." She straightened up and strode to the small hole of a window inlaid in the grey stone wall. "I don't know!" With a high-pitched, slightly manic laugh, she spun round to face him.

"So...you just brought me here for no reason?"

"No, of course not!" She snapped, but then she lowered her head and sighed. "Why do you look at me with so much hate? Were we not once friends?"

"It was you who turned against me, Morgana."

"Because you killed me! But there are more important things." Her voice softened to an almost whisper. Merlin eyed her with slight fear, for her face shone with an insane glow. "Arthur's time on the throne draws to an end. But you are going to help me bring about this end."

"I'll die before I let that happen!" Merlin let out a shout of pain as he wrenched his arm forward frantically and the chain remained unyielding.

"Oh, no. You'll soon realise that you fight for the losing side. When you watch Camelot burn and crumble and your precious King bleed at my feet, you'll realise no one can stop me from taking my throne."

"Why are you so blinded by your hatred? Arthur has done nothing to you! You cannot blame him for Uther's wrongdoings!"

Morgana shook her head slowly, a twisted smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "He is no different. Men should bow to the powers of the Old Religion; we who wield it should not be forced to bow to them!"

"You won't ever get what you want." Merlin muttered quietly. Her eyes snapped to him and she bore down on him like a bird of prey, her face livid.

"And why not? Do you think the noble Knights of Camelot will be able to defeat me with their swords? Or is it something more? Is it your _love_ that will make you triumph?" She cackled.

"No. You're forgetting who Arthur has that you don't." Merlin relished the look of confusion and anger that passed over her face.

"Who?"

"Emrys."

* * *

The sun was bleeding into the sky, just peeking above the horizon. The courtyard of Camelot was bathed in an amber glow. But there was no beauty in that sunset. Guinevere stood rigidly beside the window, her dark eyes staring out at the path leading into the citadel, hoping against hope that she would see the familiar black haired boy approaching. Her heart screamed at her to do something, to go and look for him – he was her truest friend, and he had risked his life for her before. Yet there was something holding her back...she was Queen now. She couldn't go gallivanting off when her kingdom needed her. Suddenly, she had an urge to throw off her crown and run off into the unfathomable reaches of the forest to find Merlin.

"My Lady?"

Gwen gave a start of surprise and spun round, hastily wiping her arm across her cheeks to remove the hot liquid that was spilling down them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me-" Stammered Sebile, her maidservant, her face flushing.

"No, it is nothing." Gwen spoke thickly and hurriedly cleared her throat. "Is anything the matter, Sebile?"

"Yes, my Lady, the King wishes to see you." Sebile curtseyed awkwardly and quickly withdrew. Gwen took several deep, calming breaths. If Arthur saw her like this, it would worry him even more...

* * *

"Ah, Gwen!" Arthur sounded his usual self as the doors to the council chamber slowly opened. Despite the fact she normally struck an imposing figure, Guinevere suddenly looked rather small and fragile – he saw the red of her eyes and the glistening tracks on her skin and hastily diverted his eyes.

"Any word of Merlin?" She asked hesitantly. Arthur looked at the floor, knowing that she knew the answer without him needing to say it.

"Sir Leon has questioned everyone – no one saw him leaving."

"What about the guards? Didn't _they_ see him leave Camelot?"

Arthur paused. "That is where we have a problem. There were no guards at the gate."

"No guards?! Why not?"

"Because whoever it was that Merlin saw, they did their work well. We found two bodies in the pig sty, dressed in the Camelot uniform."

Gwen gasped slightly and turned away, her hands over her chest. Arthur knew what she was thinking, what everyone was thinking – Merlin was in grave danger.


	3. Bound

**AN: this was a really fun chapter to write! It brings into detail the characters'...erm...characters a lot more. Anywho, thanks for reading and all that jazz! **

* * *

"What?" Morgana's grip slackened and she staggered back, her face ashen. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her mouth hanging open. There was a deathly emptiness in her eyes which stared desperately into Merlin's. "Emrys...you know him?"

"I know he is the greatest sorcerer that ever lived and that you fear him."

"You are wrong. He does not serve Arthur."

"No. He awaits Albion. And Arthur is the only one who can rule Albion." Merlin watched as Morgana seemed to crumple before him.

"They will revere me. When I am Queen, when I have my throne, I will restore the Old Religion. Then they will not betray me. No matter what Arthur may do, they want to be free." She raised her head from the floor and a new burning fire was ignited in her eyes.

"But you will never be Queen!" Merlin's shouted and he saw her start.

"And do you think you can stop me? You're my prisoner, Merlin. Do you forget that I once made you bend to my will?"

"Do you forget that Emrys was the one who broke that?"

"Emrys will not defeat me!" She cried, rising to her feet and raising her hand. "Arthur will not defeat me! And you, Merlin, will not defeat me. I will make sure of that."

She opened her mouth, her eyes blazing amber, when –"NO!"

With a deafening clang of metal, the cell door smashed against the wall as it was hurled open. Merlin dared to tear his eyes away from Morgana to see the dark figure of Mordred standing imposingly in the frame. He swept into the room, his piercing eyes surveying the scene. Forcefully, he grabbed Morgana's wrist and pinned it to her side. "Don't we need him alive for the plan?"

Morgana's face was filled with manic wrath, but as the young man stared her down, she eventually subsided. With a heavy sigh, she wrenched her arm from his grip and turned her back on Merlin. "Fine. But I won't have him lazing away in the dungeons. Although Arthur was so fond of complaining about you," she threw him a look of loathing, "a terrible servant is better than none at all."

Merlin met her look with a steely eye. "I have a master."

"You don't have a choice!" She screeched, her beautiful features contorting with anger. Mordred laid a restraining hand on her shoulder. Steadying her voice, she continued. "You either serve me, or I leave you to rot in here. Your choice."

Merlin dropped his gaze to the chains that suffocated his wrists; his mind strayed to the gnawing hunger in his stomach. He knew his answer, even though he fought desperately to change it. Morgana gave a small sniff of laughter and, with a sharp swipe of her hand, the bindings fell off him.

"Now, get up." She hissed, clenching a fistful of his hair and hauling him to his feet. He bit back his cry of agony as she dragged him from the chamber. Through the tears stinging his eyes, he saw Mordred give him a look of...remorse.

* * *

There was silence at the Round Table. Arthur stood, but his hands were pressed against the wooden surface and his arms were shaking. Sir Leon cast a nervous glance at Percival, who was staring anxiously at the King. Even Gwaine had allowed a look of worry to cross his composed features. Each Knight bravely opened their mouth to speak, then slowly shut it as they realised there was nothing for them to say.

With a sound as startling as a cannon blast, Arthur spoke. "We cannot give up. Merlin is – he deserves – we cannot..." he couldn't find the words. They all knew what was left unsaid. No matter how many times they teased him, no matter his failings, Merlin was the most loyal and brave of them all. They knew that, if fate had been reversed, he would have stopped at nothing to rescue any of them.

"Though none of us say it, we all know where Merlin is." Arthur continued, his voice hoarse. When he met no reply, he spat, "Morgana has taken him."

A collective shudder ran through the Knights as the name passed the King's lips. They had, of course, known it to be her, but none had dared say it for fear it was true.

"We do not know that-" Sir Leon began, but Gwaine cut him short.

"There's no point trying to deny it. What more perfect way to lure Arthur to her than to abduct Merlin? She knows he will try and rescue him."

"And I will." Arthur's voice resonated through the hall. "Or I'll die trying."

"Wherever Morgana is, she will not want to be found." Percival sighed.

"But someone, somewhere, must know where she is." Elyan's voice was hard and determined. He met Arthur's eye and gave a nod.

"There is no point in sitting around here idly. _We_ must go and search for him. Now...I realise this is dangerous. You must not feel yourself bound to come. But-"

"We follow you, my Lord."

* * *

Gwen slowly set her quill on the table and watched Sebile carefully as the maidservant folded her clothes. A small part of her brain told her not to do it, but she was sure there was nothing untrustworthy in the girl's round face and blue eyes. She contemplated her plan for a few seconds then said, "Sebile?"

The girl gave a slight start and looked round, the dress she was about to fold flopping back over her arm. "Yes, my Lady?"

"I need you to deliver a message for me."

"Of course!" She quickly curtseyed and gently laid aside the dress.

"Will you tell Gaius that, when the King enquires for me, he must say I am bed-ridden with an illness which is highly contagious." Guinevere could see the confusion forming on Sebile's face.

"I don't quite understand...my Lady."

Gwen sighed. "I am leaving tonight, and I am unsure of when I shall return. It would not do for the King to worry. Gaius knows of this."

"Where are you going, if you don't mind my asking?"

Hesitating slightly, Gwen replied, "I know that the Knights intend to ride out in search of Merlin tomorrow. They go to their deaths. I must leave before them."

"But, my Lady-" Sebile gasped in protest.

"I will not sit by while my husband is killed. Morgana will not hesitate to murder him. There is a chance that I can pretend to join her side, just long enough for Arthur to rescue Merlin. And if I am to die...well, it shall not have been in vain." Gwen finished speaking and quickly looked away from Sebile. She could feel a lump constricting her throat.

"My Lady-"

"I have given you a task." was all Guinevere said. Sebile gave a last, desperate look at the Queen and left.


	4. A Sorcerer, A Dragonlord and a Friend

**A/N: I realise this was a bit slow in the making - sorry about that! I don't have an excuse, really...**

**Anywho, I haven't posted since last week's Merlin, what was everyone's thoughts on that? I loved Mithian, and I can't wait for the next episode? Possible magic reveal...(which is to say, it won't happen for another 1000 episodes)**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Morgana stirred. She laid still, her ears pricked, wondering what had woken her. There was a strange scuffling noise.

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes a fraction. Through the crack, she saw a figure scurrying about the room. Lifting her head slowly off the pillow, she observed the shape with her head cocked.

"Merlin?" She asked, a playful lilt to her voice, like she was taunting him.

The young man gave a start, spinning round to face her. There was a flash of gold in his eyes, but she blinked and it was gone. Shaking herself slightly, she fixed him with a beady glare. "Why is my breakfast not ready?"

"Y-your..." He trailed off, his voice cracked and strained.

"My breakfast. You'd better make it fast or I won't hold up on my word to keep you alive."

"Y-yes, my Lady." He gave a sharp bow and left, his arms clamped by his sides and the hands at the end of them balled into fists.

* * *

The soles of Arthur's boots looked as if they had been chewed by rats; they were so scuffed from his relentless pacing. But he wouldn't change them. He was still dressed in his armour, with bruise-like eyes that would have suggested he had been involved in some brutal bar-brawl (much more befitting to Gwaine).

Liquid slopped over his mail as he carelessly glugged down his umpteenth bottle of ale. With force enough to knock out a man, he slammed the drink on the table and buried his head into his hands. What was wrong with him? He was a wreck – he didn't sleep, he didn't eat – and the kingdom would fall apart without its King.

Merlin was just a servant – nothing more. But Arthur couldn't lie to himself. Merlin was so much more. Through everything, he had been there, by Arthur's side. Sure, his skills could well be beaten (a blind man could probably clean his armour better), but his loyalty was unmatched. He was Arthur's one true friend, his one real ally. The scrawny boy with a strange liking for neckerchiefs that had turned up at Camelot all those years ago, threatened the then-Prince Arthur and then saved his life, was now a grown man, and the only that could get away with calling his King a clotpole and a dollop-head.

Scraping his fingers down his face, Arthur opened his eyes and stared blearily around the room. The hazy fog that enshrouded his mind was steadily clearing, mutating into a deep, burning desire for revenge. Morgana. She had done this. And all to get at him, at Arthur. Merlin was innocent, and he may well die for his loyalty.

Shoving his chair back and launching to his feet, Arthur strode out the room in search for his knights. They were to ride with the dawn.

* * *

Heavy footsteps blasted through the corridors as Merlin stormed through the castle. He didn't know how Morgana had gotten a castle, and he didn't care. His nails dug into his palms and he tasted bitter venom on his tongue. What had he ever done to her? Hadn't they once been friends? To think, he had once harboured actual affection for her, more affection, indeed, than just a friend!

The kitchens were deserted and Merlin blindly shoved whatever he could get his hands on onto a platter. He considered for a moment poisoning it, but even if he had poison, there was a part of him that held him back – perhaps the same part as Morgana had holding her back.

As he lifted the plate, he suddenly paused. He thought he could hear something – a kind of...whimpering. Setting the dish down, he moved slowly towards the source of the sound. Resting his hand on the door, he took a deep breath and pushed it open.

Stairs descended into an abyss of darkness. "Forbearnan." He whispered and flames burst into life on his palm. A small pool of light fell over his path and he hesitantly began down the steps.

When he reached the bottom, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next.

A skeletal figure, with white scales clinging to its bones, was curled up on the floor. Wasted wings folded over its body. As the light bathed it, it raised its head and looked straight at Merlin.

"Aithusa." He choked.

The dragon gave a small screech and opened her mouth to spurt a jet of flames at him but all that escaped was a puff of smoke. She cowered back against the wall as he took a step towards her.

"Aithusa...what happened to you? Did Morgana do this to you?"

Aithusa made a strangled noise as she tried to speak, but no words escaped her. Pain piercing her eyes, she nodded her head.

"Can you not speak?" Merlin asked, his breath catching.

She stared at him for a long second then, out of nowhere, sprung towards him and tried to fix her jaw around his neck.

Throwing her back with magic, he glared at her and shouted, in the dragon tongue, "I command you to stop. You must obey me. You will not attack me again."

Aithusa gave a whimper of terror and crept back. The power of his voice made her entire body tremble. She had no choice – she had to obey him.

Merlin stepped away from her and swallowed against the lump in his throat. How Morgana had found Aithusa, he did not know, but he would not rest until she was free.

As he turned to climb back up the stairs, he found himself staring straight into a pair of bright green eyes.

* * *

Gwen tip-toed along the shadowed corridor, wincing as her shoes rang against the stone. Voices echoed somewhere nearby and she dived behind a pillar just as two guards rounded the corner. They passed her by, completely unaware, and she slid out behind them. Waiting until their voices died, she stole away.

She pulled her hood over her head as she crept through the streets. If she was seen, she would either have to escape and raise the alarm or reveal her identity and raise suspicion. Better to do neither.

Her horse was waiting for her outside the gates, her having fooled the stable-hand into believing it to be for her servant. Leaping onto the saddle and kicking the stallion to life, she cantered away from Camelot, into the forest.

The only person that saw her go was a girl standing staring from her window – Sebile watched the Queen's dark outline be engulfed by the night.


End file.
